Don't cry, Summer
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Summer no entiende, no entiende porqué de la noche a la mañana vive con sus abuelos y no con su papá. (AU)
1. Plegarias

Hola!

Dios en Febrero fue mi última publicación... ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta con esta pequeña historia que costa de 3 capítulos -espero poder subir los capítulos cada sábado-. Y feliz me siento de poder escribir de nuevo, de darme el tiempo, aunque no lo tenga.

Espero les guste, es un **Drarry, AU**.

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1. Plegarias**

—Ángel de mi guarda, dulce compañía.

 _Por favor. Por favor._

—No me desampares…

 _Solo tú puedes hacerlo._

—Ni de noche ni de día…

 _Te rezaré cada noche sin falta._

—Si me desamparas, ¡Qué será de mí!

 _Te lo prometo._

—Ángel de mi guarda ruega a Dios por mí.

—Muy bien, cariño. Ahora duérmete, mañana debes levantarte temprano para ir al colegio.

Asentí.

Y me deslicé por las sedosas sabanas de mi cama. La abuela me arrebozó y, sin pedírselo, me besó en la frente.

Apagó las luces, odio que lo haga, yéndose finalmente. Siento que mi propia habitación es inmensa para mí y es que es así, es casi del tamaño del apartamento donde vivía con mi papá.

Mmm… _papá_ … ¿Por qué me dejaste?

El abuelo dice que estabas enfermo, pero te veías muy bien cuando desayunábamos o jugábamos en las noches, es más, tú mismo puedes curarte porque eres el mejor médico del mundo.

No lo entiendo.

Mamá dice… ella me ha dicho muchas cosas. Bueno, decía mentiras cuando me visitaba en el apartamento o salíamos a dar un paseo al parque. Ahora, creo que me dice la verdad. Dice que no me quieres, que prefieres vivir tu vida a estar conmigo, dice que soy un obstáculo en tus relaciones.

Pero… no es cierto, no puede ser cierto.

Soy tu hija, tu pequeño rayito de sol.

 _Angelito, por favor, quiero volver a ver a papá._

…

—Ashley es una idiota, la odio —la abuela frunce el ceño, no le gustan las palabras con carga negativa. Siempre dice que "odio" es una palabra demasiado grande para una niña de nueve años, es decir mi edad.

—Summer…

—Es verdad, abuela. Ella fue grosera conmigo.

El chofer frena bruscamente deteniéndose. Él abuelo entrecierra sus ojos y hace una mueca.

—Summer, eres una niña grande y madura para estar peleando como una _chiquilla de barrio bajo_.

Bufé. Soy una niña y, como tal, puedo pelearme. En realidad, puedo permitirme un arrebato si alguien me trata mal.

—Quiero a papá, él siempre me comprende.

El automóvil se mueve y los dos me ignoran. Para ellos es muy común que mi padre me haya abandonado, pero para mí no. Desde que tengo uso de razón, él ha estado ahí para mí. Tiene que haber una explicación, tiene que haber…

—¿Podemos ver a mamá?

—Claro, cariño, la invitaré a cenar, pero antes debes hacer tus deberes.

Bien, eso era algo. A mamá no le gustaba hablar de papá y a mí no me gustaba que ella me visitará. En algún punto, antes de la cena, la haría subir a mi habitación y podría… podría volver a sacar el tema.

Aunque, corría el riesgo de que me mintiera. Ella era buena en eso.

.

Mamá es preciosa, es increíble que, dentro de ella hace algunos años, estuviese yo. He escuchado a mis compañeros decir que sus madres están gordas e incluso que han caído en depresión, pero ella es hermosa. La abuela dice que saqué los genes de la familia, pero tengo la sonrisa y el mismo color de cabello que mamá.

—Summer… —su sonrisa es simple. No cálida o cariñosa, a veces pienso que la que no me quiere es ella. Y, una vez más, me prometo a mí misma que cuando tenga hijos les demostraré afecto. Mucho. Mucho afecto.

—Mamá… ¿Quieres ayudarme con los deberes?

No le gusta la idea, lo sé, pero quiero que estemos solas por unos minutos. Con la abuela en medio ella no soltará ni media silaba.

—Es buena idea, querida —mi abuela sonríe y asiente.

A mamá no le queda otra que aceptar y seguirme hasta mi habitación. Caminamos en silencio.

La casa, que digo, la mansión es inmensa, la más grande en Wiltshire. Es preciosa, tiene los jardines más grandes, verdes y llenos de flores que he visto. Es un sueño. Un sueño que yo no pedí que se me cumpliera, me gustaba mi vida simple y sin muchos lujos.

—¿Qué deberes estás haciendo?

—Historia —comento mientras entramos a mi habitación.

Sin embargo, en vez de dirigirme hacía en el escritorio me siento en la cama e invito a mamá a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Suspiro. Se pondrá difícil, pero tengo que sacar algo nuevo.

—Terminé mis deberes hace un rato. Solo quiero que hablemos.

Tan solo asiente, supongo que sabe que tema sacaré a colación.

—Quiero hablar de papá.

Se acomoda el cabello negro y suspira mientras mira fijamente en otra dirección.

—Summer… no puedo hablar de tu padre contigo, tus abuelos…

Eso me confunde más aún.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no estoy contigo?

No es algo que no sepa, es solo que siempre he sentido curiosidad del porque no me quiere junto a ella. Cualquier madre querría a sus hijos con ella. Supongo que hay cosas que nunca sabré.

—Tú sabes que, cuando me separé de tu padre, el juez decidió que te quedaras con él. Es lo mejor, cariño. En estos momentos, tus abuelos te cuidan y estas bien con ellos.

Me levanto. No quiero derrumbarme.

—No me ha llamado, mamá. Extraño a papá —la miro—. Dime, por lo menos, si lo has visto.

Ella solo cierra los ojos un momento antes de responder:

—No quiere verte, Summer, por esa razón no ha venido hasta acá. Y, sí, lo he visto y está bien.

 _Dolor_.

Parpadeo.

 _Miente_.

Quiero llorar, quiero gritar, pero me aguanto.

—El abuelo dijo que estaba enfermo, ¿Es verdad? ¿Se curó?

Mi madre se muerde el labio.

—Cariño, yo… no sé si… —se levanta y comienza a caminar un poco. Esta nerviosa—. Escucha, Summer, no sé si llamarlo enfermedad como tal, pero si tu abuelo lo dice es porque es así. No quiere verte, déjalo así. Después, quizás, venga.

—Quizás después ya no quiera verlo, mamá. Puedes dejarme sola, por favor.

—De acuerdo —su voz titubeó un poco. Finalmente salió un poco indecisa.

Si yo hubiera sido ella, no hubiera dejado sola a mi hija, pero mamá no tiene ese _instinto_. Quizás, su crianza ha sido distinta. El abuelo dice que papá me ha malcriado.

Lo nuevo de todo esto es que mi padre no me quiere ver.

Quizás, mis abuelos y mamá tienen razón.

Pero… papá me ama, soy su rayito de sol, él me lo dice, me lo dijo la misma mañana que mis abuelos fueron por mí al colegio. No lo entiendo. Mi mente está cansada.

Ha pasado un mes y no sé nada de ti.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

…

Han pasado dos días desde la cena, nada ha cambiado. Solo que hoy he salido más temprano de lo normal, se supone que mis abuelos lo saben, pero no les he dicho y es por eso que iré al hospital donde mi padre trabaja, ahí me conocen y me podrán decir que sucede. Y, no, no me rendiré. Tengo que escuchar de sus propios labios todo lo que me han dicho.

Tomar transporte público es algo que se me da bien, no lo he hecho a menudo, pero lo entiendo. Solo tengo que caminar unas cuantas cuadras y ya puedo tomar un auto.

Aferro bien mi mochila y camino lo más rápido que puedo hasta la parada de autos, me alzo en puntillas para ver si viene alguno.

—¿Summer?

Doy un respingo y me giro. Parpadeo y luego vuelvo a parpadear. A veces, pocas afortunadamente, me concentró solo en una cosa y me olvido de las demás.

— _Agente Turner_ —murmuro bajito.

Si él estaba ahí. Entonces…

—¿Qué pasa, Turner?

Ambos, Turner y yo, miramos al moreno de gafas que frunce el ceño.

Lo dije, es un gran defecto en mí; concentrarme en una cosa y no considerar las demás. ¡Dios! Nunca, nunca, nunca volveré a hacerlo.

—Harry —sollocé.

En menos de un segundo estoy corriendo hacia él. En menos de otro, era rodeada por amorosos y cálidos brazos, como los de papá, pero no igual. Él me alza y yo lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

Hundo mi cara en su cuello, intento menguar mis sollozos. ¿Por qué había olvidado a Harry? Él podría haberme ayudado desde el principio. ¿Había estado tan concentrada en papá que había olvidado a una persona absolutamente importante en mi vida? Nunca me lo perdonaría.

—¿Dónde has estado? —lo miro a los ojos. Él siempre dice que yo tengo ojos hermosos, pero los de él son más bonitos, más que los de papá.

—Trabajando, Sum, ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?

Muevo la cabeza y sonrió avergonzada, él sabe mis horarios.

—Salí temprano y decidí ir a hospital, ¿Sabes dónde está mi papá? Tú debes saberlo —le suplico.

Él desvía la mirada y luego asiente.

—Está en el apartamento.

Hago un puchero.

—¿No quiere verme? ¿Está enojado? ¿Que hice mal, Harry?

Harry me deja en el suelo y se pone a mi altura. Solo ahí me doy cuenta de que esta de servicio, probablemente está ahí por algún problema, él es policía.

Veo como sus ojos pasaban de la confusión a la tristeza.

—Cariño, esto va mucho más allá de lo que tu papá quiera, él no está enojado contigo, él te ama y quiere verte, estar contigo, pero… ahora no se puede.

—¿Está enfermo? El abuelo dijo que estaba enfermo. Ambos sabemos que él se puede curar con medicinas, pero no me dicen nada, Harry.

Su mandíbula se tensa y frunce los labios un poco indignado, quizás.

—Draco está bien. Solo ten paciencia, ¿De acuerdo? Volverás con tu padre.

—¿Estarás tu ahí?

—Estoy aquí, Sum…

Lo abrazo nuevamente. Mamá y los abuelos pueden estar siendo buenos actores, mintiéndome y yo creyéndoles todo. Pero, Harry, él jamás me diría alguna mentira. Yo he estado en las numerosas ceremonias donde jura "proteger a los más débiles y todas esas cosas", él no miente.

—Ten paciencia, cariño —deja un beso en mi cabello—. Pronto podrás ver a tu papá.

Le creo. Primero porque es Harry quien lo dice. Segundo porque el Agente Turner esta de testigo. Y tercero porque tengo que aferrarme a la pequeña esperanza de que Harry le diga a papá que me ha visto.

Él lo hará.

…

 _Esa noche…_

La bruma del sueño se esfumó cuando mi puerta fue abierta bruscamente, fui tomada por fuertes brazos que me rodearon. Un aroma conocido inundó mis sentidos despertándolos completamente.

 _Papá_.

Sollocé.

— _Papi_.

—Estoy aquí, _rayito de sol_ —su voz se escuchó amortiguada.

Lejos escuché un par de pasos apresurados. El jadeo de mi abuela y el gruñido de mi abuelo. Ambos llamándolo.

— _Draco_.

No me separé de él, pero él si de mí. Se giró mirándolos, pero no vi su expresión.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Solo tres palabras lograron que mi corazón se acelerara, por la emoción, por la seriedad, por el _miedo_ y el abandono.

Hay una amenaza implícita ahí.

—No te vayas —susurro intentando que mi voz no se quebré.

—No me iré, pequeña. Solo quiero hablar con tus abuelos.

—No hay nada que hablar, Draco. Summer, tu padre ya eligió por eso estas con nosotros.

—Mis elecciones no las discutiré frente a mi hija, sino con ustedes a solas.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, sino has cambiado tu _estilo de vida_ es mejor que te ahorres saliva.

Mi padre miró al abuelo con rencor. No entendía muy bien de que iba la pelea, pero si quería entender tenía que dejar ir a papá.

—¿Volverás?

Sus ojos grises me miraron con amor.

—Te lo prometo.

Asentí y me desenrollé de él para que me dejara en la cama. Caminó hacia la puerta dándome una última mirada, el abuelo salió tras él. La abuela tan solo me advirtió con la mirada que me quedará, también salió de mi habitación.

No solía irrumpir, escuchar, conversaciones ajenas porque era de mala educación y porque siempre eran aburridas.

Camino a hurtadillas hasta donde las voces se hacen más fuertes, habían elegido una habitación apartada. Lo entendía. Querían gritarse. La idea me desagrada, se supone que la familia debe respetarse.

Tan solo entreabrí la puerta, papá esta de espaldas, el abuelo frunce el ceño cada vez que alza la voz y la abuela guarda silencio.

—He sido paciente y he respetado esto porque no quería empezar una guerra donde la más lastimada sería Summer.

—Tu hija no será lastimada si nosotros la educamos como debe ser —siseó el abuelo.

Papá bufó desordenándose el cabello.

—¿Educar? ¿Quieres crear a un robot, como lo fui yo cuando estuve aquí? No voy a permitir que ella viva las restricciones que yo pasé. No voy a permitir que ella cambie.

—Te dimos todo, Draco, pero lo echaste por la borda cuando te divorciaste de Daphne y te convertiste en _maricón_.

Ahogué una exclamación.

Papá se quedó en silencio.

Esa más que una mala palabra, era un insulto grande. La entendía. Ashley había dicho que mi papá era… era… _eso_. Me peleé con ella por esa razón, mis compañeros no entendían. Quizás, era yo la que encontraba todo bastante común. Papá viviendo con otro hombre. No era malo, era raro, sí, pero no malo. Eso era amor, creo.

—Sabes que me casé con Daphne porque _debía_ hacerlo, no porque quería —contestó con rabia pura. El ambiente se había tensado y caldeado—. Ambas palabras tienen un abismo de diferencia. Me divorcié porque no lo iba a soportar; vivir por el resto de mi vida reprimido, vivir una _mentira_. No me hubiera perdonado estar años casado con Daphne, algo sin futuro, cuando ella puede ser feliz con alguien más.

La abuela se movió y miró a mi padre —Podías haberte negado.

Esa era la cuestión.

Mi padre no se hubiera negado. Había escuchado las reglas del abuelo para con él y todo lo que debía hacer, había leído un libro donde aparecía todo eso.

Lo entendí.

Papá y mamá no se amaban. Sabía de qué manera los bebes venían al mundo, no quería pensar en el método, y me preguntaba ¿Cómo lo habían conseguido ellos, no se querían?

—Estas infringiendo las leyes —les escuché decir.

—No, no lo hago. He sido respetuoso. Dejarles a ustedes la custodia _temporal_ , pero ya no más. Summer se viene conmigo.

—Llamaremos a la policía —sentenciaron.

Él se rio.

—Recuerdan que mi novio es policía.

Jaque mate.

Retrocedí.

—Tarde o temprano la vida les va a cobrar esto, Draco. Lo sabes muy bien.

Caminé con aquella frase dándome vueltas.

Quizás la pelea estaba terminando o no, pero me sentía abrumada por todo.

El camino de regreso lo hice flotando, por inercia, había mucha información que procesar.

Cuando llegué me acomodé en la cama esperando a que alguien apareciera.

Al principio, cuando conocí a Harry, papá decía que era un amigo, pero yo sospechaba que había algo más ahí. No porque lo demostraran, era… algo… en sus miradas o en sus gestos.

Hace unos años, le pregunté como él y Harry se habían conocido.

Papá había sonreído, sus ojos cambiaron y comenzó a relatarme. Confesó que me había mentido cuando me dijo que eran solo amigos, ahí estaban saliendo hace como un año. Ellos se conocieron de la típica manera, Harry estaba en su casi última práctica policial, y por terco y complejidad de héroe, palabras de papá, había acabado herido. _No fue un flechazo_ , me comentó, _fue… nos odiamos, nos… queríamos matar cuando el despertó de la anestesia porque le eche la bronca por su estupidez poniéndose en medio de una bala. Entonces, al mes volvió y así… por unos meses más_. Su voz había cambiado a medida que recordaba, _entonces, un día, llegó muerto a mis manos… nunca sentí tanto miedo de perder a alguien en las camillas del hospital. Él murió, un minuto, y lo saqué de ahí para intentar que su terquedad menguara conmigo,_ sonrió cerrando los ojos. _Aceptó salir conmigo a penas le di el alta y, gracias a Dios, no ha vuelto al hospital._ Había fruncido el ceño dándose cuenta, por primera vez, de con quien se estaba abriendo.

Sus palabras habían sido tan bonitas. Harry había llegado a mi vida desde que era pequeña, pero desde hace un año comenzó a vivir con nosotros.

¿Por qué nadie entendía que el amor es algo hermoso y no algo extraño? Las personas se pueden enamorar sin discriminar. Los adultos tienen la culpa de nuestros prejuicios, tienen la culpa de que tengamos etiquetas. Mi padre siempre había sido sincero, de cierta manera, en su actuar. Solo Harry, como pareja de él, había sido una constante en mi vida. Nunca vi un desfile de novios, nunca vi algo indebido.

Quería irme con papá. ¿Por qué nadie entendía eso?

…

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Desperté en la misma cama.

Era temprano, el sol a penas y comenzaba a calentarnos con su presencia.

Suspiré triste. Era de día y papá no me había llevado con él.

¿Se rindió? La discusión de anoche era de eso. Ver quien se quedaba conmigo, como si fuera un pequeño montón de ropa que se pude transportar de mano en mano.

No lo era.

Me erguí y parpadeé observando mí alrededor.

La madera estaba helada cuando la toque con mis pies desnudos. Me acostumbraría, ahora solo quería salir de ahí y ver qué había pasado.

Me moví como autómata por los pasillos hasta que llegué al comedor, las sirvientas estaban sirviendo el desayuno.

El abuelo estaba ahí tomando su acostumbrado café. Arrastré mis pies hacia mi lado, el predestinado desde que llegué, y me senté.

Ninguno hizo ningún comentario. A él no le gustaba que la _servidumbre_ se enterara de los problemas y después chismorrearan.

Guardamos silencio mientras me servían. Odiaba eso. Odiaba el respeto como si yo fuera la Reina de Inglaterra. Odiaba ver comida tan elaborada cuando lo único que quería, y necesitaba, era un cuenco de cereales con leche. Mmm. Necesitaba _eso_ , no _esto_.

La abuela no estaba, raro.

—Podrías haberte vestido antes de bajar —el cometario se deslizó suavemente sin ninguna alteración. _Sirvienta a dos metros_ , me recordé.

—¿Qué pasó con papá?

—Se fue —murmuró continuando su lectura—. Aunque no lo sepas, él sabe lo que le conviene.

¿Qué no lo sabía?

Podía imaginármelo.

Quería hacer un berrinche, pero me aguanté. Apuñalé el waffle elaborado con frutillas.

—¿Podré verlo?

—Quizás.

Quizás.

Mentiras.

Dejé el cubierto a un lado y bebí leche.

Quería que las cosas fueran como antes. Antes todo estaba bien.

Antes.

Umm. _Angelito, ¿Por qué fuiste tan literal en mi petición?_


	2. Deseos concedidos, deseos denegados

Hola!

Soy pasadas las dos de la madrugada en mi país. La razón, bueno hay **13 razones** -estoy absolutamente pegada con la serie, llevo siete capítulos.

Y espero que les guste -esto era mas largo, pero alguien me corto el internet y perdí lo escrito grr-.

Disfrútenlo, el próximo es el ultimo.

Bye.

 **Respondiendo a un comentario** :

kasandra potter: Gracias por comentar. Espero que puedas seguirme leyendo :) Saludos!

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2. Deseos concedidos, deseos denegados**

No rezaba.

Ella lo hacía, mientras la miraba en silencio. Alababa la constancia, su sueño podía ser inmenso, pero ahí estaba arrodillada con sus manitos juntas.

Sonreí mientras me recostaba en el umbral de la habitación que no había sido capaz de tocar ni mirar. Estaba inmaculada desde el día en que ella no había regresado a casa, al apartamento.

Sabía que no podía dejarme derrumbar, sabía que, en algún momento, mis padres atacarían. Lo habían hecho, dos días antes, de la peor manera. Arrebatarme a Summer para que recapacitara y enderezara mi vida.

Ellos no sabían que mi vida ya estaba trazada, absolutamente predispuesta a la persona que vivía conmigo, a la persona que amo.

Eso, ellos no lo pudieron soportar. Llevaba alrededor de cuatro años saliendo con Harry. No había sido mi único novio, pero si el único con el que me he proyectado en el futuro.

Siempre creí que seríamos Summer y yo, pero Harry llegó a mis manos; herido, siendo un cabezota con complejo de héroe, un jodido poli que cree que puede salvar a todos.

Yo estaba en mis practicas finales, en mi último internado, él estaba de igual manera. Nos conocimos un año antes de que egresáramos.

Mis padres se enteraron de que vivíamos los tres juntos y estallaron en cólera. Declararon que vivíamos en pecado, que una chiquilla de nueve años no podía vivir con dos hombres porque era inmoral, raro y muy asqueroso, que estábamos desviando su mente. No sé cuántas cosas más. Su abogado me soltó más cosas de las que pensé. Dos opciones: Juicio, donde preliminarmente Summer se iría con ellos, o se las entregaba sin luchar.

Obviamente elegí lo primero, pero no podía verla. El juez era un tipo recto y sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

Morí por un mes. Era un _zombie_ , me reventé a turnos incapaz de regresar a casa. No estaba siendo racional, no pensaba en Harry ni en nadie más que en mí y mi dolor.

Colapse dos semanas después.

Colapsé tanto que terminé tomando pastillas para dormir si no trabajaba.

Tanto que Harry y yo tuvimos una pelea monumental.

Él entendía, pero Summer era la pequeña fibra que nadie podía tocar porque mi sistema colapsaba en segundos.

Harry me sacó de ahí, me sostuvo y me soltó la peor de las sentencias posibles si no salía a flote: _No recuperaras a Summer si sigues compadeciéndote de ti mismo, no debes dejar que tus padres ganen, Draco. Hazle caso al abogado y sigue peleando, sigue tu vida demostrándoles que puedes contra ellos._

Fue una bofetada, un golpe de verdad. Me estaba perdiendo, lo _estaba_ perdiendo. Salí a flote. Respirar dolía, ser consiente al cien por ciento era algo a lo que me estaba acostumbrando, tenía que permanecer lucido y frío para poder tener devuelta a mi hija.

Ahora, después de estar en la Mansión y sin poder traerme a Summer, es la peor realidad. Harry esta de turno, estoy solo.

En dos semanas más, es la audiencia. No lo soportaré, pero debo comportarme.

Intentaré aguantar las ganas de correr a verla.

…

 _Dos semanas después…_

Harry está impaciente. El toque constante de la cuchara contra el bol de cereales y su mirada fija, me llaman la atención.

Ha llegado tarde, hace como cuatro horas, apenas puedo concentrarme en el periódico.

—¿Qué pasa?

No contesta de inmediato. El golpeteo ha parado y parpadea un poco confundido.

—Nada.

Miente. Es terrible haciéndolo. No puedes mentirle a un mentiroso.

Aparto la mirada de la lectura y lo miró.

—No puedes mentirme.

—Es mañana —susurra. Revuelve el contenido reposado del cereal.

Mañana.

Veinticuatro horas más y sabré con quien el juez deja a Summer: con sus abuelos conservadores o con su padre _maricón_.

Mañana.

He evitado pensar en eso. Harry esta igual de conmocionado que yo, pero me he prometido no demostrar todo lo que esto me afecta, ya lo hice una vez y no me gusto estar así de expuesto.

—Ganaré —declaro—. No podrán conmigo. He estado cuidándola desde que el primer juez me dejó su custodia, mis padres no pueden alejarla de mí sin que yo pueda volver a apelar, en caso de que no se quedé con nosotros. Esto no debería haber sucedido.

Él estira su mano, esta fría, siempre es cálido. Esto le afecta más de lo que pensé. Harry nunca se refiere a Summer como su _hija_ , pero ahora sé que la siente como si lo fuera. La quiere, lo sé.

—Ganaremos —me rectifico. Si pierdo, perdemos los dos. Estamos juntos en esto.

Su casi última semana de práctica siendo policía, mi último internado antes de graduarnos. Después de su salida del hospital comenzamos a salir. Nos hemos salvado mutuamente.

—Estoy seguro de que así será. Estaré ahí contigo. Enfrentaremos juntos la decisión.

Solo espero que sea favorable. Soy su padre no pueden negarme el derecho a estar con ella.

La he cuidado desde que nació. Desde que respiró por primera vez.

…

Me negaba a ser gay. Me negaba sentimientos indescriptibles cada vez que veía a cualquier chico.

Mis padres, rectos hasta la médula, me indicaron dos caminos cuando terminé el colegio: negocio familiar o derecho.

Era _estúpido_.

Tenía dieciocho años, apenas podía respirar por mí mismo.

Elegí: derecho. Aplaudieron mi decisión. Podía trabajar con los socios de mi padre o incluso tener mi propia firma de abogados, de todas maneras, el dinero lo puede todo.

Pero en el fondo, quería desistir e irme por medicina. Ellos hubieran enfurecido. No es fácil ser médico, debía trabajar muchísimo para obtener las recompensas monetarias necesarias. Trabajar en el sistema público para hacerte un campo laboral valorable, un curriculum.

Enterré lo que quería y comencé a estudiar derecho.

Casi en ese momento, me di cuenta de que no quería ser gay, entonces mis padres aparecieron en la ecuación con la dulce y amable Daphne, hija de una familia muy rica. Salimos, nos besamos y después, meses, le pedí matrimonio.

Tenía que hacerlo; no por mis padres, sino por mí. No quería ser gay y que ellos me patearan el trasero. Dos meses después, con apenas dieciocho años, nos casamos. Tardamos casi tres años en que Daphne quedara embarazada. Fue una noche, después de beber, nunca supe como logré intimar con ella, no me movía ni un mísero pelo.

Casi nueve meses después, sostuve a mi pequeño rayito de sol, Summer. Era pequeñita y rosada. Me enamoré de ella, la amé incluso más de lo que podía llegar a pensar.

Y me di cuenta de que haría todo por ella.

Todo.

Incluso antes de que se gestará, ya estaba moviendo hilos en mi vida. Llevaba tan solo un año en derecho y me retiré, mi padre lo supo muchísimo después, logré que nadie se diera cuenta de nada.

Tres años después del nacimiento de Summer, me divorcie.

Mis padres enfurecieron. El juez, muy sensato, decidió que Summer debía permanecer conmigo debido a que su madre no estaba apta para su cuidado, Daphne era demasiado distraída y egoísta, solo se concentraba en una cosa: en ella. Ni siquiera alego. No hizo nada, fue un alivio, creo, para ella.

Decidí, entonces, irme de la Mansión, Summer era una pequeña de tres años y no entendía lo que sucedía. Logré seguir pagando mi carrera gracias a que mi padre no sabía nada y a las múltiples becas que me concedieron por las buenas notas. Obviamente, su ayuda terminó cuando se enteró de la verdad. Me odiaron, pero se detuvieron cuando volvieron a ver a Summer.

Y, finalmente, dos años más tuvieron que pasar para que conociera a Harry.

No fue amor a primera vista ni nada de eso. El tipo era, _es_ , demasiado terco y… con una capacidad increíble para meterse en líos.

No mentí aquella vez que le conté a Summer "la historia": llegó muerto a mis manos. Supe que sentía algo por él en ese momento. Lo salvé, dejé que se recuperará y lo invité a salir. Dudó, pero, tiempo después, me confesó que él también me hubiese invitado a salir si yo no lo hacía.

Comenzamos a vivir juntos hace un año, Summer lo tomó bien, lo conocía y habían convivido un poco. Tampoco se impactó mucho cuando le confesé quien era _realmente_ Harry para mí. Summer fue muy… accesible en ese tema.

Tres meses atrás, supe que las cosas se pondrían más difíciles. Una amiga de mi madre, me vio junto a Harry y Summer paseando por el parque. No exponía mi relación, pero íbamos de la mano y era evidente lo que éramos. No tuve que esperar mucho para que ellos me visitaran.

Aquella mañana, hace poco más de un mes, estaba trabajando cuando la sentencia llegó a mis manos. No podría ir, esa tarde, a buscar a mi hija, ellos lo harían. Y así, desde ese momento, por orden del puto juez recto de mente que no aceptaba aquellas cosas, me quitaron a mi hija.

Ni siquiera pude despedirme ni nada de eso, decidí "respetar" la decisión por el bien de ella.

Solo cuando Harry la vio y me dijo lo mal que estaba supe que había cometido un error al ser tan _correcto_.

La vi, pero no pude traerla conmigo. Me la quitarían definitivamente si hiciera eso.

No lo permitiría. Lucharía por ella, lucharía porque las cosas volvieran a ser mínimamente parecidas a lo que eran.

…

 _Al día siguiente…_

Theo me dijo que podíamos ganar, tenía pruebas de que era un buen padre, de que no faltaba a la moral por estar viviendo con un hombre, teníamos testigos, teníamos la confianza de que las cosas no se complicarían. Es más, tenía la esperanza de que mi padre no hubiera sobornado al juez ni a nadie.

Harry apretó mi mano y luego la apartó. Lo miré, estaba igual de preocupado que yo, estaba siendo cuidadoso, pero no tenía por qué esconderme.

Entrelacé nuestras manos. Estaba ahí conmigo.

No solo yo he tenido problemas, él también. Harry se metió al ejército para "hacerse hombre", a él le costó mucho más que a mi aceptarse como gay.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando nació, fue enviado a hogares de acogida hasta que su padrino pudo sacarlo de ahí, pero este murió unos años después. Estuvo a la deriva, en el closet, y decidió unirse al ejército. Servir al país. Morir, si era necesario. Hasta que decidió hacerse policía.

—Todo saldrá bien —murmura mirándome a los ojos.

Sonrió. Intentando contagiarme de su optimismo.

—Debemos entrar —la voz de Theo me saca del trance.

Nos movemos sin separarnos, veo a mis padres y a Summer unos metros más allá.

Mi hija está asustada, quizás ellos no le explicaron lo que pasaría hoy y me duele darme cuenta de que esto será mucho más duro de lo que pensé. Solo espero que tengan el criterio necesario para medir sus palabras enfrente de una menor de edad.

Theo me conduce hacia un lado, donde él y yo nos sentamos, Harry está detrás de mí. En el otro rincón, están ellos. No veo a mi hija, quizás, sea la primera en "declarar".

Nunca quise que las cosas fueran así de grandes. Todo se podría haber solucionado si mis padres no fueran tan _rectos_.

El juez, otro, mayor y canoso pidió silencio. La sala enmudeció dejando que su voz implacable se deslizara por cada uno de nosotros.

No, las cosas no serían fáciles.

…

—¡No es cierto! —exclamé levantándome y siendo jalado por Theo.

—Señor Malfoy, por favor, siéntese y guarde silencio —Strahm, el juez, golpeó con el martillo.

Apreté los labios. Llevábamos tres horas dándole vueltas a lo mismo, una y otra vez. Los testigos habían desfilado diciendo idioteces o verdades.

Seguramente, el juez también se estaba hartando de todo, se le veía.

—Prosiga abogado.

Stuart, el abogado de mis padres, prosiguió el interrogatorio hacia Pansy Parkinson, una conocida del colegio. Su familia tiene tanto o más dinero que mis padres, ellos se codean en cada fiesta. Por esa razón, no me sorprendió que declarara en mi contra, que dijera mentiras, aunque jurara que no lo haría.

No me sorprendí de ninguna palabra, esperaba todo de ellos, esperaba que atacaran. Sin embargo, no esperaba que doliera tanto.

—Ya he terminado señor juez, creo que no es necesario seguir interrogando a la señorita Parkinson, el señor Malfoy nos ha respondido a todos —contesto jocoso, mirándonos con asco.

Theo ya había hecho su ronda de preguntas, así que sacaron a Pansy por una de las puertas contiguas. Solo había una declaración que faltaba.

—Si obtengo el permiso de sus tutores temporales, Summer Malfoy Greengrass puede pasar al estrado.

Mis padres asintieron y solo pude apretar los labios, si de mí dependiera ella no tendría que pasar por todo esto. Es traumático.

Algunas personas son sacadas de la sala y solo quedan la mitad. Es lo mejor. Estoy seguro de que Theo lo pidió, entre menos exposición, mejor.

Summer entra y se sienta sin mirar a nadie. El mismo protocolo se repite, un funcionario se acerca con la biblia, le susurra algo y ella asiente.

—Lo juro.

Stuart comienza.

Esta vez, ha sido cosa de mis padres. Siendo sus tutores pueden elegir quien comienza a interrogarla.

El hombre canoso y robusto se mueve para estar junto a ella.

—Hola, Summer. Soy Adam Stuart, creo que tú y yo nos hemos visto estos días.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—¿Cómo te has sentido este mes con tus abuelos?

Baja la mirada suspirando. Esta nerviosa.

—Triste.

—¿Por qué?

Me mira.

—Porque no he visto a mi papá.

—¿Sabes ese motivo?

—Sí.

Hay un silencio cargado de muchas cosas.

—Sí, lo sé —repite mi hija—, pero yo quiero estar con él.

—¿No te gusta estar con tus abuelos?

—Me gusta, pero he pasado mucho tiempo con ellos. Es extraño, ya que no los visitaba tanto antes. Mi papá no se llevaba muy bien con ellos. Creo que el motivo es… es… porque a él le gustan los chicos.

—Sé que te afecta que tu padre salga con chicos, sé que es extraño para una niña ver…

—¡Objeción, señor juez! El abogado está asegurando y dándole ideas a la niña.

Straham asiente y golpea la mesa con maso —Summer, ¿Es extraño para ti?

—No, no es extraño que él salga con hombres.

—Entonces —Stuart carraspea mirándonos a todos—, y replanteo lo anterior y seré directo, ¿Te gustan las chicas, Summer?

Mi abogado ni siquiera debe protestar, es el mismo juez quien vuelve a golpear el mazo.

—A lugar, abogado. Se perfectamente cada catedra que se da en la universidad, pero debería tener un mínimo de tacto con las preguntas hacia una niña de nueve años. Usted ha terminado con su ronda, abogado Nott, si desea, puede continuar.

Summer se remueve nerviosa, nos miramos y le sonrió levemente, ella corresponde.

—Hola, Summer.

—Hola, tío Theo.

Es una clara ventaja que mi hija conozca a Theo.

—Quiero que me cuentes a mí y a todos como era tu vida con tu papá, tú día a día.

Summer sonríe un poco —Era tranquila. Muy tranquila. Papá siempre me llevaba al colegio y por las tardes me recogía él o Harry, su novio. Todo era normal. Ambos son muy respetuosos conmigo, nunca vi nada indebido ni siquiera un beso.

—¿Qué pensaste el día en que tus abuelos te recogieron del colegio, en vez de tu padre o Harry?

—La última vez que vi a mis abuelos, desde ese día, fue cuando cumplí ocho años. Me pareció extraño, pero igual me fui con ellos, hace tiempo que no los veía. Algo extraño estaba pasando porque se hizo de noche y no volví a casa, al apartamento. Ellos no respondieron ninguna de mis preguntas ni siquiera me decían dónde estaba mi papá. Creo que debieron explicarme o al menos dejarme despedirme de él.

Theo continúa interrogándola por al menos diez minutos.

El juez se queda un minuto en silencio, levanta la mirada y asiente a la nada.

—Diez minutos para decidir —declara.

Las puertas se abren y camino presuroso hacia la salida, Harry y Theo me siguen.

—¿Cómo crees que nos fue?

Theo se masajea la sien —Es difícil saberlo, Stuart es un puto amo del lugar, conoce todo esto a pulso y aquella pregunta no fue hecha al azar —suspiro mirándome a los ojos—. Debes estar preparado, Draco. Preparado para todo.

…

Diez minutos de espera transcurrieron tan lentamente que pensé que me volvería loco. No vi a mis padres, seguramente ellos fueron llevados a otro lugar a esperar.

Una mujer de mediana edad nos permitió ingresar nuevamente.

Estoy sudando, estoy nervioso y ansioso.

Theo se sienta nuevamente a mi lado, Harry atrás de nosotros.

El juez, Strahm, se sienta en su sitio.

—Soy abuelo y padre —comienza—, también soy hijo. Hay cosas en esta vida que deben seguir su curso y agradezco cada decisión tomada —suspira y mira a las personas que es tan en la sala—. Summer debe estar rodeada de una familia fuerte que sea capaz de guiarla en el mundo, en la vida y en sus decisiones. La custodia total se la adjudicó a sus abuelos, Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy. El régimen de visita, tanto para su padre como su madre, deben decidirlo directamente con el abogado Stuart. Se levanta la sesión —golpea el mazo y se levanta.

Hay un silencio indescriptible.

—¡¿Por qué?! —pregunto levantándome. Gritándole—, Summer vivió nueve años conmigo, eso debería valer mucho más.

—Señor Malfoy…

—Es mi hija. Usted lo digo, usted también es padre, y yo soy padre de Summer. Tengo todo el derecho a tener su custodia total, a que este conmigo los siete días de la semana. No es justo que mis preferencias sexuales se vean implicadas cuando quedo demostrado que a ella no le afecta.

El juez me mira, mira como dos personas me contienen para no cometer una locura —Su abogado puede apelar, también puede pedir un nuevo juez, pero yo ya di mi veredicto. Permiso.

Es como el agua.

Puedes sostenerla por segundos entre tus manos, pero se escapa sin que puedas detenerla.

Mi madre se acerca.

—Te llamaré para coordinar las visitas.

No hay nada en su voz que me diga lo que siente.

Pero yo… yo estoy desgarrándome por dentro, es como si… alguien estuviera arañándome el alma, despedazándola.

—¿Puedo despedirme de ella?

Su expresión cambia, su mirada de superioridad me golpea tan duro que no la reconozco como mi madre, sino como mi enemiga.

—De acuerdo.

Estoy contenido.

Tan apretado internamente que cuando este solo me derrumbaré sin ser capaz de levantarme.

Sigo a mi madre a una sala contigua donde mi hija está leyendo un libro. Sus ojos grises me miran con suspicacia.

Desearía tener unos minutos a solas con ella, pero sé que no me será concedido. Harry está a mi lado, pero deja que yo me acerque a ella.

—Papá…

¿Cómo le explicas a tu hija de nueve años que ya no vivirá más contigo? ¿Qué su vida cambiara en 360 grados desde ahora? ¿Qué lo que vivió el mes anterior se repetirá día a día?

—¿Me voy contigo? —pregunta cuando me acerco y me arrodillo a su lado.

¿Cómo se lo explicas?

¿Cómo puedes poner en palabras las cosas que estas sintiendo en ese momento?

¿Cómo hacerlo para no derrumbarte?

—Summer… yo —cierro los ojos y muevo la cabeza en forma negativa.

Mi movimiento es fluido. No soy capaz de ponerlo en palabras.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y prácticamente se lanza hacia mí abrazándome.

—Quiero vivir contigo —gimotea.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero el juez ha decidido lo contrario —le informa mi madre.

Sus sollozos se intensifican.

Me parte el corazón verla de esa manera, pero no me puedo romper en este momento.

—Rayito de sol podremos vernos, no tan seguido, pero prometo luchar por ti. No llores, Summer.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.


	3. Epílogo: Esas mentiras que nos alejaron

Hello!

Sí, he traído el capítulo final de esta historia (si desean una continuación del epílogo díganmelo, pero sería mucho más corto). Y, bueno, escribir Dont cry, Summer fue un reto porque desde el principio quise que cada capítulo (los tres) tuvieran una extensión de 3.000 palabras algo que me cuesta un montón y lo conseguí :) así que estoy muy feliz en ese sentido.

Estoy feliz también de sus comentarios, favoritos y follows.

Gracias por todo!

Bye :P

 **Respondiendo a un comentario** :

kasandra potter: Gracias por tu comentario. Sí, de hecho fue triste. Y, créeme, cuando lo escribí me planteé darle la custodia a Draco, pero algo surgió y me fui contra eso. Creo que, a veces, las cosas deben salir mal.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3. Epílogo: Esas mentiras que nos alejaron**

Hay condiciones en las que no se me tenía permitido vivir. No hay mucho que agregar en estos años.

Solo desilusión.

Han sido nueve años de madurar tan repentinamente que he quedado sin aliento. Una carrera que no quería correr. Cosas que no desearía haber vivido nunca.

No puedo cambiar nada, de hecho, no deseo cambiar lo que viví. Fue doloroso, fue increíblemente abrumador, sin embargo, estaría siendo irracional al negar las enseñanzas de estos años.

Suspiro mientras levanto la mirada hacia el espejo.

Nueve años han hecho que mi rostro aniñado haya madurado: pómulos más marcados, ojos penetrantes y labios carnosos. Cuerpo de infarto.

Una belleza.

Tan bella, tan… hermosa… tan... _estúpida_.

—¿Estás lista?

—Lista.

Me levanto y miro a Susan apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Nerviosa?

—Ansiosa. Han sido muchos años lejos de casa —murmuro.

—Solo porque tú lo has decidido así, cariño.

Me apoyo en el tocador.

—He decidido ser egoísta estos años, me lo merecía.

—Sum…

Camino hacia la cama tomando mi maleta y un bolso pequeño.

—Vámonos. Las demás nos estarán esperando.

Susan asiente renuente y se adelanta.

Me deja atrás.

Ella es… es… mi… amiga. Mucho más que eso. A decir verdad, yo estaría mintiendo si dijera lo contrario, pero… es difícil aclararlo. Me dijo que yo le gustaba y me aproveché de eso. Decidí usarla a mi favor.

El ruidito de la maleta es lo único que escucho mientras recorro los infinitos pasillos del internado.

Desde los trece años he estado en este lugar.

Recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando dije en voz alta y clara que deseaba irme a otro país, estudiar en otro lugar.

Mis abuelos lo aceptaron de inmediato y siendo mis tutores legales podían mandarme a China si lo quisiera. Entonces, decidimos que un internado en Suiza era un excelente lugar. Me podía permitir un mes de vacaciones para volver a Inglaterra, podía, por supuesto, comunicarme con ellos y ellos visitarme.

Cumplimos todo a cabalidad, mi relación con ellos mejoró a pasos gigantes. La distancia nos hacía muy bien. Nos comunicábamos y todo mejoró, incluso más de lo que pensaba.

Hace poco más de una semana que terminé mi último año escolar, ahora casi cincuenta chicas pueden volver a casa o quedarse en el país.

He decidido volver, tengo que hacerlo. Hace tres años que no piso Inglaterra, mis abuelos me han respetado, pero esta vez me han exigido volver, aunque sea por un tiempo. Lo acepté.

De todas maneras, no quería quedarme.

Me detengo en la puerta junto a las demás. Los autobuses deben estar aquí a las nueve, no falta mucho.

—Entonces…

Susan se acerca a mí, cautelosa y aparentando tranquilidad. En público todas nos comportamos discretas, siendo buenas chicas, pero en la intimidad, en la oscuridad de nuestras habitaciones, somos diferentes.

Absolutamente diferentes.

La discreción es algo que se palpa en cada rincón. Tú ves cosas y, a la vez, debes ser ciega. Debes ser leal como lo fueron, _son_ , contigo.

Todas sabemos todo aquí, todas sabemos la clase de relación que se forja a cada segundo. Y no solamente estoy hablando del alumnado.

—Sabes que debo regresar… —repito finalmente, había estado evitando darle más detalles— es… mis abuelos me pidieron que regresara.

Asiente triste.

—Tienes mi número de teléfono y… me gustaría que me llamaras si decides venir a Suiza.

—Lo haré —prometo.

Lo que pasó entre nosotras fue un experimental y excitante proceso de reconocimiento sexual, por lo menos de mi parte fue así. He estado rodeada de chicas en estos los últimos cinco años, no contando para nada a los profesores, eso otro asunto, no podía hacer otra cosa que flirtear con ellas o permanecer en la abstinencia absoluta. Aunque, aquellas cosas comenzaron a pasar muchos años después de mi llegada acá. Era una pequeña niña tímida pisando un nuevo mundo, un nuevo lugar. Aquí no fui la chica con un padre gay.

Susan se convirtió en mi amiga desde que llegué aquí, hay otras chicas con las que hablé y conviví, pero ella ha sido mí más en todo.

—Puedes visitarme también —comentó sin querer, o queriéndolo.

—Te tomaré la palabra, pero una vez que nos saquen de aquí me iré a recorrer todos los lugares que no hemos podido visitar —me guiña un ojo.

Es la despedida.

Por qué sé que no nos volveremos a ver.

Sé que si decidido no contestar el teléfono un día o dos, ella dejará de intentarlo. Dejará de insistir en que nos veamos. Entonces, dejaré que suceda.

Los autobuses llegan en ese momento. Todas nos movemos en sincronía para dejar nuestras maletas y coger un asiento.

Antes de subir, Susan se acerca a mí y me besa en la comisura de los labios. Se dirige al otro autobús, mientras yo me recobró de la impresión, obligándome a moverme.

…

Extrañaba estar en mi zona de confort.

Extrañaba la lozanía de Wiltshire y su tranquilidad.

Me acomodo completamente en el coche que me fue a recoger al Aeropuerto. Estoy exhausta, el viaje fue demasiado fatigante. Y odio los aviones.

En estos momentos solo cerraría mis ojos y dormiría hasta encontrarme en perfecto estado, pero el viaje en auto no dura tanto como espero.

La Mansión sigue tan majestuosa como la imaginaba, sigue con ese amplio jardín que tardo varios minutos en recorrer si camino. La he extrañado, he sentido, llegado aquí, el cosquilleo de la familiaridad, el cosquilleo de aprensión por parte de mi niñez viviendo aquí.

Fui una pequeña egoísta al momento de irme, de decidir que quería irme, y sigo pensando que fue una buena decisión.

Ahora, después de estos cinco años fuera, ¿Seguiré siendo así de egoísta?

El chofer me conduce hasta la entrada principal. Y mientras él se encarga de bajar mis maletas, yo me abro paso hacia la entrada principal donde mi abuela me está esperando.

Su rostro ha adquirido algunas arrugas desde la última vez que la vi, me sonríe antes de abrazarme. Correspondo absolutamente encantada, envolviéndola y embriagándome de su olor maternal.

¡Estoy en casa!

¿Lo estoy?

Sí, estoy aquí.

Estoy junto a dos personas que quiero profundamente, sobre el hombro de mi abuela veo al abuelo sonriendo levemente.

No hay ningún otro lugar en el que deseo estar.

Ocurrió un año después de que ellos obtuvieran mi custodia total, absoluta.

 _Mi padre me abandonó._

...

Ocurrió un año después de que les cedieran la custodia a mis abuelos, fue exactamente un año. Jamás podré olvidar la fecha en la que me dijeron que me tendría que ir con ellos.

Era una pequeña estúpida que creyó en sus promesas.

— _Prometo luchar por ti. No llores, Summer._

— _¿Lo prometes?_

— _Lo prometo._

Y, sinceramente, esa era la peor parte de todas. Promesas incumplidas, mentiras que nos alejaron. Él me mintió. Él no luchó por mí. O si lo hizo no fue suficiente. Aunque, si no pudo ir contra los abuelos hubiera preferido mil veces verlo más seguido. Verlo... verlo... estar con él horas, una tarde o un día entero.

No fue así.

Solo lo vi renunciar.

Desde los nueve a los doce, a los trece ni siquiera lo volví a ver, el tiempo que estuve en la Mansión, él solamente me visitó, o vino a buscarme, seis veces. Las tengo tan marcadas en mí ser, tan dolorosamente presentes, tan vividas.

Aún duelen. Y, en ese momento, dolieron tanto que decidí en voz alta y clara irme. Tenía trece años y ya quería alejarme de todo esto porque no es vida estar en un lugar que no quieres. Y, no, ellos, mis abuelos, no eran malos, pero si estrictos, es solo que estaba tan acostumbrada a mi padre y a su novio, a mi vida tranquila sin muchos lujos, a todo lo anterior.

Me armé de valor y me fui. Lejos, o al menos lejos de los que deseaba que no estuvieran cerca.

No intentó comunicarse. Sabía perfectamente que su relación con mis abuelos era asquerosamente hostil, pero si me quería, si era _su rayito de sol_ , debió haberse tragado el orgullo.

Entonces, llegó el día en el que entendí sus motivos y me volví egoísta.

Dos años después de ingresar al internado, decidí quedarme en Suiza.

Susan y unas cuantas amigas más estábamos navegando por internet una tarde bastante fría, las clases ya habían acabado y podíamos navegar en las redes por unas cuantas horas.

No hacia esto muy a menudo, pero revisé mi correo electrónico. Tenía un mensaje. Era mi madre. Apreté el botón y un artículo emergió en la pantalla. Las letras ennegrecidas y en mayúscula robaron mi atención: **"Adopción: Una opción para las parejas homosexuales".**

No sé porque motivo lo seguí leyendo. Intuición, quizás. Leí cada línea. Y en medio de todo, bastante camuflado, emergieron dos nombres familiares, dos hombres que estaban optando por esto.

Llamé a la abuela y a mi madre, en realidad supliqué poder llamarlas, necesitaba que ellas me explicaran.

Y lo hicieron.

Después de esas llamadas decidí dejar de ir a Inglaterra por el resto de años que me quedaban aquí.

...

 _Una semana después..._

Mi habitación sigue siendo inmensa. Esta exactamente igual a como la dejé hace años. Es... absolutamente infantil, rosada y.… melancólicamente pasada. Aquí quedaron cada una de las ilusiones de una niña de nueve años, una niña que era capaz de creer que su vida sería mejor, una niña que quería fervientemente tener todo controlado.

Sería injusta al decir que todo fue horrible. No lo fue. De hecho, intenté fingir que las cosas no me afectaban, intenté ser feliz.

¿Lo logré?

Sí, dentro de todo. Sí, fui feliz. En realidad, siempre pensé que debía estar agradecida de lo que tenía, tengo.

Y lo que tengo que hacer para completar esa felicidad es hablar con él. Necesito sus explicaciones.

—Buenas tardes, necesito hablar con el doctor Draco Malfoy.

La mujer de mediana edad me dio una mirada suspicaz.

—¿Tienes una cita?

—Sí, pedí una cita hace cuatro días.

—Entonces, ¿Tu nombre?

—Summer. Summer Malfoy.

Ella parpadeo. Si se dio cuenta de la coincidencia de apellidos, no lo mencionó.

—De acuerdo, Summer. Toma el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, la segunda puerta a la izquierda es la consulta. El nombre está ahí, solo debes tocar.

Asentí.

¿Porque mi padre en todos estos años no había cambiado su consulta?

A decir verdad, el hospital si estaba más modernizado, pero en si seguía siendo el mismo lugar que visitaba con regularidad.

Caminé siguiendo las indicaciones y pronto me encontré en el cuarto piso. El lugar estaba atestado de gente saliendo y entrando por el pasillo a la derecha. Hacia la izquierda había dos personas esperando mucho más allá. Por supuesto, no fue difícil ubicar la puerta blanca perteneciente a el _"Dr. Draco Malfoy especialista en enfermedades infecciosas*"._

No recuerdo exactamente si a él se le entregaba un itinerario de pacientes. Me pregunto, ¿Que habrá pensado cuando vio mi nombre?

De hecho, me habría gustado ver su cara.

Me paro frente a la puerta.

Alzo la mano y… la bajo.

Estoy nerviosa y asustada.

Alzo nuevamente la mano y me obligo a dejarla ahí.

Tengo tantas cosas que decir, pero se han desordenado completamente en mi cabeza.

Hace más de un minuto mi mano permanece en la misma posición, a centímetros de la puerta que me separa de mi padre. Sentimientos encontrados me recorren; por una parte, deseo correr lejos, refugiarme unos días con mis abuelos y luego irme a otro país. Por otro… por otro lado, mucho mas palpable, deseo respuestas y, sobre todo, verlo.

No sé porque, pero necesito… necesito verlo.

Golpeo.

Un latido.

Dos latidos.

Y nada sucede.

Insisto más enérgica.

Pero nada pasa.

Muevo la manilla y la puerta se abre. En la consulta no hay nadie.

Me siento aliviada.

Entro y cierro la puerta.

Su consulta ha variado en el color solamente.

Sigue teniendo: un escritorio café oscuro en la esquina; lleno de papeles, medicamentos y fichas medicas, hay dos sillas rodeándolo. en el otro rincón esta la camilla y un biombo da la privacidad para poder desvestirse, si se requiere, y hay muchos medicamentos en un mueble.

No, nada ha cambiado.

Excepto.

Excepto la gran fotografía que está colgada en la pared.

Aquella es un golpe en mi corazón. No estoy yo ahí. Están Harry, mi padre y un pequeño de dos años aproximadamente, sonriendo a la cámara.

Me muerdo el labio. No pensé encontrarme con esto al entrar aquí.

—Estas aquí —murmura alguien a mi espalda.

Y… yo sé perfectamente quien es.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro.

—No debería haber venido —le digo.

Me pregunto si me reconocerá al verme, han pasado algunos años y… bueno… ya no soy la misma.

—Summer.

—¿Papá? —pregunto.

Me giro lo miro de frente.

La última vez que lo vi fue en noviembre, dos días después de mi cumpleaños número doce. Me abrazó y me susurró lo mucho que me extrañaba y amaba, le pregunté cuando viviríamos juntos nuevamente. Él no me contestó nada.

Esta exactamente igual a la última vez, cinco años atrás. Solo que esta vez hay cansancio en su mirada. De hecho, tiene ojeras y huele a cigarrillos. Él no fumaba.

—Te vez cansado —murmuro rompiendo el silencio.

Sus ojos se fijan en mí. Hay indecisión en su actuar, pero me abraza torpemente, como si fuera un extraño y no mi padre. Esto, esto resulta incómodo. Sin embargo, correspondo como puedo.

Nos quedamos así.

Él se separa alejándose de mí, camina hacia el escritorio y se apoya convirtiéndolo en su asiento.

—¿Estás enferma?

Cuando supe que debía volver, comencé preguntarme que cosas haría si decidía que quería volver a verlo, en las preguntas que le haría o que él me haría.

Esto estaba resultando muy, muy impersonal.

¿Quién era este hombre y que había hecho con mi padre?

—Sí, estoy enferma. De hecho, espero que me puedas ayudar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy embarazada. Quiero abortar.

Y lo veo.

Veo a mi padre por primera vez desde que entré a esta consulta. Y estoy sorprendida, confundida y…

—Estas mintiendo.

Parpadeo. Me cruzo de brazos.

—No, no podría mentir con algo así.

Mira al cielo, puedo ver su deseo de fumar. Veo su dolor, veo… que me cree.

—Se suponía que estarías en un internado de señoritas.

Bufo. Muevo los pies, miro al suelo.

—Sabes perfectamente que tenemos roce con los profesores —nos miramos—, fue solo una _jodida_ hace poco más de un mes.

—¿Una jodida? —pregunta a la nada—. Tienes dieciocho años apenas y…

Lo interrumpo.

—Oh, es bueno que aún recuerdes mi edad. Es bueno porque yo ni siquiera recordaba que fumabas. ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? ¿Por qué me dejaste a la deriva? —algunas lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, intento reprimirlas— ¿Por qué?

Su mandíbula se tensa.

—Porque tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Qué significa esa mierda? —apretó los puños—, ¿Puedes ser más claro? No te he visto en cinco años y lo único que consigo es un abrazo tosco de tu parte. Dime… explícamelo…

—No me vas a creer.

—Inténtalo. Solo… inténtalo… necesito que me hables. Eres mi padre, viví contigo nueve años de mi vida, los mejores, y de repente no estabas más. Me juraste que lucharías por mi, pero no lo hiciste. Necesito saber la razón.

Él mira la fotografía que esta en la pared antes de mirarme de nuevo.

—Lo intenté. Durante los primeros meses desde que les dieron la custodia a mis padres, peleé por tenerte a mi lado, pero cada puerta que toqué se me cerraba. Hice todo para poder lograrlo, pero ningún juez me daría tu custodia de nuevo. Era un hombre gay, con pareja y con una pequeña niña. No tenía posibilidades.

—Entonces, decidiste rendirte. Dejarme. Pudiste visitarme, tenías derecho a visitas y no las utilizaste.

—Podía, sí, lo sé. Puedo imaginarme las cosas que te habrán dicho mis padres, pero…

—Nunca me dijeron nada, es más omitieron cualquier cosa sobre ti. Ellos han sido… como padres para mí.

Es un golpe bajo, pero no me importa.

—La cosa es que… ahí me di cuenta de que ellos tienen mucho dinero, tanto dinero que compraron a todo el mundo para obtener tu custodia. Lo descubrí casi dos años después. Íbamos a pelear con esos nuevos antecedentes, pero…

Se calla.

Y le creo. Porque hay sinceridad en su mirada.

Está totalmente conmocionado. Por hablar o por verme, o ambas.

—Cometí un error. Estaba distraído por todo lo que estaba pasando y diagnostique erróneamente a dos pacientes, se les medicó erróneamente, por lo tanto, y murieron. El hospital lo cubrió, la familia no hizo nada porque sus estados eran de gravedad en ese momento. No sé cómo, pero mis padres lo descubrieron y… cuando fui a reclamarles que habían comprado a todos y que lo demostraría, ellos me dijeron que arruinarían mi carrera; me mostraron informes, la autopsia y otras cosas. Me amarraron de manos. Vi en silencio como te alejarían de mí. Y…

Y en ese momento me cuestioné que era lo más importante para mí: tú o mi trabajo. Si te quedabas conmigo vivirías en la miseria, ellos se encargarían de cerrarme todas puertas. Si elegía mi carrera, te perdía y tendría que alejarme de ti. Así que… decidí dejar que ellos ganaran —frunce el ceño y hace una mueca—. Y ahora estas aquí, años después, y veo todo lo que perdí al no permitir que estuvieras a mi lado, veo que ya no eres una niña pequeña y sé que pedirte disculpas no sirve de mucho porque aún no me puedo perdonar a mí mismo.

Mis pasos son vacilantes cuando me acerco a él.

Alguna vez, entremedio de todo, mencioné que solo me concentró en una sola cosa. Es una mierda. Pero es así. Me concentré tanto en el odio, en mí, que no vi y no quise buscar más allá. Era una niña, además. Ahora, soy una estúpida.

—Me hubiera gustado estar contigo a pesar de todo.

Lo abrazo.

Él me corresponde.

Puedo escuchar sus sollozos.

¿Alguna, _alguna_ , vez han escuchado o visto a sus padres llorar? ¿Lo han hecho? Es terrible, es desquiciante y abrumador. Un golpe duro directo al corazón.

A través de mi abrazo intenté transmitirle perdón, que entendía sus razones, su visión y sus alternativas en ese entonces.

Me alejé y miré sus bellos ojos grises.

Este era mi padre, el hombre real que quería ver, no la maqueta médica del principio.

—Estoy feliz de verte —me susurra—, _rayito de sol_. A pesar de ser mayor de edad lo sigues siendo —su voz suena ronca. Intenta calmarse.

Sonrió nostálgica, una lágrima cae por mi mejilla.

—No llores, Summer.

—Solo estoy feliz de haber venido a hablar contigo.

—Tenía pensado ir a ver a tus abuelos, mal que mal ya eres mayor de edad y…

—No importa. Lo importante es que ya estamos juntos, papá.

Saboreo el apelativo. Hace mucho que no lo utilizo.

Él sonríe un poco.

Nos alejamos completamente.

—¿No estas embarazada, verdad?

Realmente, no sé porque dije eso. Quizás, solo quería que me odiara también o que se desilusionara. Ni siquiera recuerdo el motivo por cual pensé que sería buena idea decir aquello.

—Nop. Ni siquiera sé porque lo dije.

Suspira aliviado.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio.

Entonces, decido mover la siguiente carta. Miro la fotografía y me acercó a ella.

—Se ven muy bien juntos. ¿Cómo se llama?

Mi padre tarda un minuto o dos en hablar.

—Nick. Nicholas así se llamaba.

Algo hace click en mi cabeza.

—¿Se llamaba? —pregunto tentativa.

—Está muerto. Murió un año después de que lo adoptáramos. Hay cosas que necesitas saber.

Hay bruma en mi cabeza.

Estamos en silencio nuevamente. Los más eternos minutos. No quiero ser yo quien lo rompa, esta vez debe ser él quien dé el paso.

Esta conversación se ha tornado mucho más larga de lo que pensaba, por algún motivo creí que su vida no había tenido ninguna variación en estos años.

Que equivocada había estado.

He vuelto a estar frente él cuando ha terminado de decir esas palabras: " _Está muerto_ ". No me mira.

—Cuando decidí dejarte ir. Nos costó mucho, _mucho_ , tomar la decisión de adoptar. De hecho, estuve reticente en hacerlo. Entonces, llegó una niñita a maternidad. Ella había intentado suicidarse y estaba en coma, sus padres la desconectarían cuando el bebé naciera. Es cruel, pero ellos no querían al bebé. Harry la encontró, me lo comentó y la visité a los días después.

El bebé nació y ella fue desconectada. Se hicieron los trámites de adopción y…

—No tienes que continuar.

Él me mira.

—Y nos los dieron, cinco meses después. Éramos padres, Harry y yo. Durante un año lo fuimos. Y un día… estaba de turno en el hospital, dejé mi celular en locker porque la noche estaba ajetreada, y alguien, en la madrugada, me avisó que Harry estaba ahí. Corrí porque sabía que algo había pasado.

Nick estaba muerto, tenía una enfermedad congénita que no fue descubierta… su corazón dejó de latir… y… no había nada que hacer. Nada —murmura. Su voz se atraganta.

Me tapo la boca, él está llorando con más intensidad ahora.

—Nos culpamos, nos culpamos durante muchos meses.

Se seca las lágrimas.

—Y no lo soportamos. Harry y yo nos separamos. Lo último que supe de él fue que pidió su traslado a Liverpool. No lo he visto. Se fue hace un año y medio.

—Lo siento —lo abrazo.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, sus brazos me rodean.

—También lo siento, Summer. Por todo, por todas las cosas que pasaron. Por favor, perdóname.

—Ya lo hice.

…

 _Un mes después…_

Hubo una discusión, algo de llanto y silencios.

No estoy segura de como llegué a la mansión de mis abuelos ese día. Recuerdo los retazos más importantes.

El abuelo me abofeteó cuando le reclamé sus imperiosas ganas de separarme de papá cuando lo único que deseaba era estar con él, supongo que le dolió que, a pesar de los años, no lo odiara. La abuela guardó la compostura y no dijo nada en ese momento.

No puedo decir que los odio, creo comprender su postura conmigo. Querían protegerme. Y me sentí así, pero también dolida. Ahora que tengo ambas verdades sobre la mesa sé qué decisión tomar.

—Deseas algo mas —el chico me sonríe un poco. Es lindo, pero no es mi tipo. Es muy rubio.

—Me das otro café, por favor.

Anota y se aleja.

Me pregunto si…

—Perdón el retraso —arrastra la silla hasta sentarse frente a mí.

—No te preocupes. Pronto me traerán mi segundo café.

Hace una mueca y se acomoda la chaqueta nervioso.

—Tú dirás.

Si esto fuera distinto, otra ocasión, lo hubiese abrazado por todo el cariño que aún siento por él, pero…

—¿Por qué te diste por vencido?

Sus ojos me miran extrañados.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Lo sabes, Harry. Lo sabes.

El chico lindo llega y deja mi café en la mesa, Harry no pide nada.

Nos deja solos.

He decidido viajar a Liverpool, no ha sido difícil contactar a la policía de aquí, pero no fue fácil que me dejaran hablar con Harry.

—¿Qué quieres, Summer?

—Solo quiero que vuelvas con mi padre, quiero verlo feliz y quiero tú también lo seas.

Mueve las manos.

—Fue mi idea. Quería intentarlo, quería dar ese paso con él después de todo lo que había pasado.

¿Qué puedes decir a eso?

Ambos están demasiado dolidos, demasiado encerrados en su dolor.

—Él te ama aún. Solo me gustaría que conversaran. Entiendo tu reticencia, pero se tienen demasiado amor como para rendirse.

—Lo voy a pensar.

—Gracias —sonrió.

—Me alegra verte, saber que ya puedes tomar tus decisiones. Supongo que Draco te contó lo que pasó.

—Lo hizo. La verdad es que tuvimos una conversación extensa sobre eso y lo otro, hablamos mucho. Por cierto, él no sabe que estoy aquí.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —comenta—. ¿Estás viviendo con tus abuelos?

—No, estoy viviendo con mi papá. Hemos estado hablando mucho estas semanas, y creo que es lo justo. Así puedo vigilar que coma, duerma y no se sobre exija a turnos. Y, sobre todo, deje de fumar.

Harry hace una mueca. Asiente. Estoy segura de que mi padre comenzó a fumar cuando estaba con él.

—Quiero estudiar, pero aún estoy confundida.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer?

—Yo…

Mi celular vibra sobre la mesa.

Hay un nombre claro en la pantalla.

Harry me mira y espera a que conteste, pero… ¿Debo contestar? ¿Debo ponerle más desorden a mi vida?

Se detiene.

La pantalla vuelve a negro.

—Yo… creo que me gusta escribir. Creo que estudiaré Literatura.

—Me alegro que tomes tus propias decisiones.

Nos sonreímos.

El celular vuelve a vibrar.

Miro a Harry, parece ajeno a mi debate.

Lo tomo y aprieto el botón.

Respiro.

—Hola, Susan.

.

.

.

* * *

*En honor a Doctor House :)


End file.
